Le troqueur de sommeil
by Chrome83
Summary: Lorsqu'il était petit garçon, Kenma attendait tous les soirs le passage du troqueur de sommeil qui le protégeait des monstres. En grandissant, il attendait toujours son passage pour le soulager des peines de sa vie, pour lui permettre d'oublier dans le sommeil tout ce qui rendait son existence trop lourde pour lui seul. Le troqueur de sommeil avait toujours veillé sur lui.


**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Voilà un petit O.S dont j'ai eu l'idée soudaine et que j'ai écris dans la foulée. Je vais pas trop ce qu'il vaut, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

 **ps : j'ai écouté The Way Home par Sleep Dealer en écrivant.**

 **ps² : image de couverture par ****tsukino-rui .tumblr .com**

* * *

 **Le troqueur de sommeil**

Lorsqu'il était petit garçon, Kenma avait du mal à trouver le sommeil lorsque venait l'heure d'aller dormir. Il avait toujours eu peur du noir, et aussi des deux monstres qui s'éveillaient lorsque, une fois dans son lit, il commençait à s'assoupir. Ils n'entraient jamais dans sa chambre, mais Kenma les entendait bien distinctement au travers des murs. Il entendait leurs voix fortes, leurs voix qui criaient et hurlaient, qui crachaient des mots horribles. Kenma détestait entendre ces monstres dont les voix résonnaient fort à ses oreilles. Et même lorsqu'il plaquait ses petites mains dessus, de toutes ses forces, fébrile et terrifié, pour essayer d'étouffer ces cris, il les entendait encore.

Parfois, les monstres frappaient sur les murs, ou bien ils faisaient tomber des choses, et Kenma se demandait comment cela pouvait ne pas alarmer ses parents. Lorsqu'au petit matin il retrouvait les débris d'un cadre photo jetés dans la poubelle, il se disait que sa maman avait dû nettoyer les dégâts provoqués par les monstres. Mais ne lui faisaient-ils pas peur à elle aussi ?

Ils terrifiaient Kenma tant et si bien qu'il en était arrivé à refuser d'aller se coucher. Car c'était toujours à ce moment-là que les monstres sortaient de leur cachette et se mettaient à crier, et à taper dans les murs, et à briser des choses.

— Je ne veux pas aller dormir, avait-il dit un jour à sa mère, d'une toute petite voix parce qu'il avait un peu honte, et qu'il n'aimait pas désobéir à ses parents.

Sa mère l'avait regardé et avait cligné des yeux avec surprise. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé pourquoi, son petit garçon n'avait su que répondre. Kenma avait toujours été un enfant très timide, et il ne voulait pas que sa maman se moque de lui s'il lui disait qu'il avait peur des monstres dans la maison. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle ne se moquerait sûrement pas. Sa maman était une femme très gentille avec lui, qui lui souriait toujours lorsqu'elle le regardait avec ses yeux fatigués.

Mais il savait que les adultes ne croyaient pas aux monstres. Et ce n'était pas leur faute. Kenma, qui réfléchissait beaucoup, avait fini par conclure que les adultes perdaient le don de percevoir les monstres parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés avec leurs choses d'adultes, comme l'argent, les problèmes de voiture et la politique. C'était un peu triste pour eux, et surtout cela signifiait que Kenma était tout seul face à ces monstres.

— J'ai peur, je ne veux pas aller dormir.

— De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ?

À chaque fois, il refusait de répondre à cette question, et ainsi à chaque fois, sa maman le mettait au lit en insistant sur le fait qu'il devait bien dormir pour être bien concentré à l'école. Alors Kenma essayait de dormir, mais il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Les monstres revenaient, et c'était pire. Ils n'étaient pas là toutes les nuits cependant, et il arrivait que Kenma ne les entende pas. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient, mais il ne parvenait pas à dormir pour autant. Il avait bien trop peur que les monstres lui tendent un piège, et se jettent sur lui une fois qu'il se serait endormi en pensant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

Un soir, sa mère, confuse et un peu inquiète de voir son fils de plus en plus fatigué chaque jour, s'assit sur son matelas avec lui après l'avoir mis au lit.

— Mon trésor, est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé du troqueur de sommeil ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix chuchotante.

Son petit garçon fit non de la tête, en la regardant avec curiosité. Elle eut un sourire doux.

— Il s'agit d'un très gentil monsieur qui vient de la lune. Il apporte le sommeil et protège la nuit des gens, à condition qu'ils lui donnent quelque chose en échange.

— C'est vrai ? demanda Kenma dont l'intérêt avait été vivement piqué.

Sa maman hocha la tête avec un sourire plus grand. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit un bonbon emballé dans un joli papier argenté. Elle prit doucement la main de son fils dans la sienne, et y déposa la sucrerie.

— C'est la vérité. Appelle-le, et lorsqu'il sera là, donne-lui ce bonbon. Ensuite, tu pourras dormir sans crainte, il te protégera jusqu'à ton réveil.

Kenma, perplexe et un peu fasciné, regarda le bonbon dans sa main, et puis il replia ses petits doigts dessus et le serra bien fort dans sa paume. Il releva la tête vers sa mère qui lui sourit encore. Il se demanda comment sa maman pouvait connaître l'existence du troqueur de sommeil alors qu'elle ne croyait pas aux monstres. Peut-être qu'elle se souvenait de lui, et qu'il l'avait aussi protégée quand elle était petite fille, avant qu'elle ne devienne adulte et ne cesse de croire aux choses que voient les enfants.

Quand elle eut quitté la pièce après avoir embrassé son fils sur la tête, Kenma s'assit bien correctement en tailleur sur son lit, et il rouvrit la main pour regarder le bonbon. Est-ce que cela suffirait au troqueur de sommeil ? Est-ce qu'il accepterait de le protéger juste en échange d'un bonbon ?

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Mais Kenma avait un peu peur. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les gens, et il était un peu inquiet qu'un inconnu venu de la lune entre dans sa chambre. Mais s'il pouvait le protéger des monstres, alors peut-être que cela en valait le coup.

— Troqueur de sommeil, chuchota le petit garçon, et il se sentit rougir.

Il se sentait un peu bête, et puis si ça se trouve, ce n'était même pas ainsi qu'il fallait appeler le troqueur de sommeil. Peut-être qu'il y avait une formule magique un peu spéciale. Mais sa maman ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Devait-il aller la trouver et lui demander ? Mais il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de sa chambre une fois qu'il était couché, et son père se fâcherait s'il le voyait debout.

— Troqueur de sommeil, appela-t-il encore, un peu plus fort cette fois.

Rien ne se passa. Alors il réitéra son appel une troisième fois, parlant presque à hauteur normale, et une seconde plus tard, il sentit un courant d'air. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les rideaux pendus à la fenêtre onduler, comme chahutés par une brise. Son coeur rata un battement, et instinctivement, il se recroquevilla, se tassa sur lui même dans un coin de son lit, le dos contre le mur.

Sa maman lui avait parlé d'un monsieur, mais ce n'était pas un homme qui se tenait maintenant devant lui, debout au pied de son lit, apparu là comme par magie, dans un battement de cil. C'était un garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge. Et pour être honnête, il semblait en tous points humain. Deux yeux, deux bras, une bouche. La seule chose étrange chez lui était sa peau qui semblait irradier d'une douce lumière bleutée. Il avait des cheveux noirs coiffés d'une manière très étrange, et des yeux qui le fixaient un peu trop intensément.

Et pourtant, Kenma qui ne supportait pas de soutenir le regard de quelqu'un, et encore moins lorsqu'on le fixait de la sorte, ne sut pas détacher son regard de cet étrange garçon qui venait d'apparaître au milieu de sa chambre. Et il était trop confus pour même réaliser qu'il n'avait même plus peur. Il était simplement fasciné, curieux.

Tous les deux se fixèrent pendant un certain temps dans un profond silence. Quelque chose d'étrange flottait dans la pièce, une atmosphère particulière, difficilement définissable. C'était comme si la réalité avait été dissolue. C'était une atmosphère de paranormal, mais ce n'était pas inquiétant. C'était plutôt doux. Une atmosphère agréable, un peu légère comme si la pesanteur n'existait plus. C'était vraiment très particulier, et un sentiment de vertige irréel s'était installé dans la poitrine de Kenma.

Et c'est alors que l'étonnant garçon parla.

— Yo ! dit-il.

 _Yo_ ? En voilà une curieuse façon de saluer une personne qu'on rencontrait pour la première fois. Kenma fronça un peu les sourcils, et comme si ce petit mot l'avait sorti d'une sorte de transe, il sentit une boule d'angoisse tomber sur son ventre comme une pierre. Il baissa rapidement les yeux. Déjà tout ratatiné sur lui-même, il serra encore plus fort ses bras autour de ses jambes alors que la peur le gagnait.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un qui le fixait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Et ce quelqu'un venait de lui dire "yo".

— T'as peur ? demanda alors l'intrus. Pourtant, c'est toi qui m'a appelé !

Interpellé, Kenma osa relever le regard, et il croisa encore celui, profond, mais un peu amusé, du mystérieux garçon.

— Tu es le troqueur de sommeil ? parvint-il à demander d'une toute petite voix mal assurée.

Il vit le garçon bomber le torse, comme gonflé d'une sorte de grande fierté, et étirer un grand sourire.

— Ouais ! s'exclama-t-il. Enfin, j'en suis un. Y'a pas _un_ troqueur de sommeil ; on est plusieurs. On est même plutôt nombreux.

Kenma cligna des yeux. Il était si surpris qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler. Était-ce vrai ? Était-ce vraiment la réalité ? Un troqueur de sommeil se trouvait-il vraiment dans sa chambre ? Il était venu parce qu'il l'avait appelé pour le protéger ? Il était venu juste pour lui.

Cette pensée chassa un peu la peur du petit garçon, et le sourire chaleureux du troqueur de sommeil finit de le rassurer. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être venant d'un enfant méfiant et timide comme Kenma, quelque chose chez cet étrange personnage au pied de son lit lui inspirait une irraisonnée confiance. Et savoir qu'il était là pour le protéger lui fit un peu chaud au coeur.

— Alors, parla encore le troqueur de sommeil. Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ?

Kenma fut surpris de le retrouver juste devant lui, comme s'il s'était téléporté à travers la chambre. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce garçon qui n'était définitivement pas normal, ce qui confortait le petit garçon dans l'idée qu'il avait réellement à faire à un troqueur de sommeil. Ce dernier le regardait toujours de ce regard insistant, profond et mystérieux.

— Euh, bafouilla Kenma, et il ouvrit la main pour tendre le bonbon. Ma maman m'a donné ça.

Le troqueur de sommeil prit la sucrerie entre deux doigts et la souleva devant ses yeux. Il l'observa pendant une poignée de secondes, l'air grave et sérieux, et Kenma commença à s'inquiéter. Et s'il disait que cela ne le satisfaisait pas ? Que cela n'était pas suffisant ? Et s'il lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas le protéger et qu'il repartait ?

Kenma ne voulait pas qu'il reparte.

Finalement, un nouveau sourire vint s'étaler sur le visage du troqueur de sommeil, et il enferma le bonbon dans son poing.

— Merci ! dit-il joyeusement.

— Bah... de rien, répondit Kenma, un peu mal à l'aise.

Le troqueur de sommeil lui sourit encore, et il s'assit. Il s'assit par terre, s'adossant contre le bois de lit du lit de Kenma. Le petit garçon se pencha pour le regarder, les sourcils froncés, et le troqueur de sommeil pencha la tête en arrière. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Kenma rougit.

— Je vais rester avec toi cette nuit, dit le mystérieux garçon. Avec moi, il ne pourra rien t'arriver de mauvais. Je te protège !

Kenma rougit encore plus. Il sentait que son visage brûlait tellement fort qu'il devait en avoir l'air ridicule. Il espérait que le troqueur de sommeil ne le voyait pas rougir dans l'obscurité. C'était bête, mais ces mots lui faisaient infiniment plaisir. Il hocha la tête, et le troqueur de sommeil sourit encore. Alors Kenma se recoucha bien confortablement sous sa couverture, et il ferma même les yeux. En temps normal, il aurait été gêné de savoir que quelqu'un était là dans sa chambre avec lui, et que cette personne allait rester éveillée toute la nuit pendant que lui dormait, mais pas là. Là, c'était différent. Là, il se sentait bien. Étrangement bien.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? s'entendit-il demander à voix basse, alors qu'il était aux portes du royaume des rêves.

"Kuroo" fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de basculer dans le sommeil, et pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, il dormit lourdement jusqu'au matin. Les monstres ne s'étaient pas montrés. Lorsque sa mère le réveilla, la première chose qu'il fit fut de chercher Kuroo du regard. Mais le troqueur de sommeil avait disparu.

C'est comme ça que, alors qu'il avait sept ans, Kenma fit la connaissance du troqueur de sommeil. C'est ainsi qu'à partir de cette nuit-là, Kenma n'avait plus passé une seule nuit tout seul.

Chaque soir, lorsque sa mère le mettait au lit, il appelait Kuroo, et le garçon apparaissait au bout du troisième appel. Chaque soir Kenma lui offrait quelque chose, et peu importe ce dont il s'agissait, le troqueur de sommeil semblait toujours ravi. Une épingle à cheveux, un gâteau, un caillou d'une jolie couleur ; à chaque fois, Kenma recevait un chaleureux sourire en retour de son cadeau.

Pendant quelques jours, les monstres n'étaient pas revenus, et avec la présence de Kuroo, Kenma avait pu dormir en paix. Sa mère avait eu l'air rassurée de voir que son petit garçon reprenait des couleurs et semblait plus reposé. Elle lui avait une fois demandé s'il avait rencontré le troqueur de sommeil, et s'il avait aimé le bonbon qu'il lui avait donné. Kenma avait haussé les épaules. Il avait vaguement répondu que oui, et sa mère n'avait pas insisté. Elle connaissait son fils, savait qu'il était peu bavard et n'aimait pas trop parler de lui ou des choses qui lui arrivaient. Il était au fond, assez secret.

Et puis un soir, peu de temps après l'arrivée de Kuroo, alors que Kenma s'endormait, un cri l'avait fait sursauter, suivit d'un autre. Il s'était redressé, les yeux pleins de terreur. C'était les monstres qui étaient revenus. Il avait regardé en direction du troqueur de sommeil, en quête de soutien, d'un signe qui le ferait se sentir en sécurité. Il voulait que Kuroo fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Qu'il fasse taire ces monstres pour toujours.

Son regard tomba sur un sourire. Doux, affectueux. Rassurant.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, entendit-il.

Une seconde plus tard, dans un froissement de tissus, Kuroo était près de lui sur le matelas. Il était si proche que Kenma sentait son souffle sur son visage. Le soudain rapprochement le fit rougir, et il recula la tête par instinct, ce qui tira un rire au troqueur de sommeil.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, répéta Kuroo, et il attira doucement Kenma pour le forcer à se rallonger. J'ai promis de te protéger.

Le petit garçon se laissa faire, et lorsque sa tête toucha l'oreiller, il sentit le front de Kuroo s'appuyer contre le sien. Sa peau était fraîche contre celle brûlante du visage rougi de Kenma. Immédiatement, et comme par l'action d'une quelconque magie, tout devint silencieux. Les cris des monstres s'étaient tus, et il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. C'était un peu étrange, comme être soudain devenu sourd. Mais cela ne fit pas paniquer Kenma. Il se sentit apaisé. Le silence était libérateur, et sa peur retomba tout d'un coup.

— Dors, murmura le troqueur de sommeil dans un souffle tranquille. Je te protège.

— Tu as fait fuir les monstres ? Je les entends plus...

— Oui. Tant que je serai près de toi, aucun monstre ne pourra te faire de mal.

Kenma sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, et il ressentit l'envie de se serrer contre Kuroo. Il n'en fit rien cependant, trop embarrassé et timide. Mais il se sentit heureux, et surtout il se sentit rassuré.

— Dis, ces monstres, parla encore le troqueur de sommeil à voix basse. Ils crient souvent comme ça ?

Kenma hocha vaguement la tête. Il avait fermé les yeux et sentait déjà tout son être fondre dans l'étreinte de sa couverture, la confortable sensation du front de Kuroo contre le sien pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul. Lorsque Kuroo était là, la nuit semblait différente. Peut-être parce qu'il était un peu surnaturel. Il émanait de lui une aura particulière, différente de celle des Hommes. Et alors qu'ils étaient comme ça, que Kenma ne pouvait plus entendre les horribles cris, les coups dans les murs et les objets brisés sur le sol, il avait l'impression d'être emporté ailleurs. C'était comme être enveloppé dans du coton ; doux, chaud et agréable. C'était comme flotter loin de tout, et être tout à coup imperméable à tous les maux du monde. Intouchable, inattaquable.

Comme ça, Kenma avait l'impression qu'il pouvait être lui-même, sans avoir à s'inquiéter de rien. Et c'était un sentiment incroyablement enivrant.

En quelques secondes, il s'était endormi, et il lui sembla, dans son sommeil, sentir une main glisser dans ses cheveux avec tendresse. Mais au réveil, il avait oublié. Comme à chaque fois, Kuroo n'était plus là. Et à chaque matin qui passait, Kenma avait un peu plus hâte que le soir arrive pour retrouver le troqueur de sommeil.

Il se sentait bien avec Kuroo.

Plusieurs années passèrent ainsi. Dix années qui s'écoulèrent, et chaque nuit, le troqueur de sommeil revenait. En grandissant, Kenma avait cessé de croire aux monstres (ou plutôt il croyait en des monstres différents). Il avait cessé de croire en beaucoup de choses, et était devenu un adolescent renfermé, que les gens terrifiaient un peu. Il ne savait pas comment leur parler et avait du mal à être à l'aise en présence de trop de monde. Sortir de chez lui était parfois un calvaire, et une peur viscérale le rongeait de l'intérieur lorsqu'il se retrouvait au milieu d'une foule, à fortiori s'il était seul. C'était un peu difficile à vivre. Même très difficile parfois.

Parfois, Kenma se disait que le monde était beaucoup trop grand, beaucoup trop grand pour lui, et beaucoup trop inquiétant ; et il se demandait s'il pourrait affronter ce monde pendant toute une vie. C'était les peurs d'un adolescent anxieux. Il n'était pas le seul, il le savait, à nourrir ces angoisses, et pourtant il se sentait souvent très solitaire.

Dans ce monde trop bruyant, trop plein de choses, il n'y avait qu'un moment pendant lequel il pouvait être en paix.

— Troqueur de sommeil. Troqueur de sommeil. Troqueur de sommeil.

— Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Kuroo, je viendrai aussi.

Lorsque Kuroo apparaissait, il était toujours souriant, au milieu de la chambre, avec sa lumière lunaire et son regard profond. Kenma avait tenté, une fois, de lui demander comment il avait aussi grandi, comme lui, pour avoir maintenant l'apparence d'un adolescent, mais le troqueur de sommeil avait éludé sa question avec un rictus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi, ce soir ?

Kenma lui lança quelque chose que le mystérieux garçon de la lune rattrapa habilement. Il avisa le petit bonbon recouvert d'un papier argenté, et son regard sembla s'allumer d'un drôle d'air.

— Oho ? J'ai comme un air de déjà-vu.

Kenma ne répondit pas. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, son téléphone dans les mains, il ne prêtait déjà plus attention au troqueur de sommeil. Il arrivait parfois qu'ils ne parlent pratiquement pas lorsque Kuroo était là, et cela semblait leur convenir à tous les deux. Le troqueur de sommeil s'asseyait par terre, contre le rebord du lit, et attendait que son protégé s'endorme. Cela arrivait assez vite généralement ; c'était un effet du troqueur de sommeil. Après tout, son rôle était d'aider celui qui l'appelait à s'endormir et de le protéger. Et Kenma avait simplement besoin de savoir qu'il était là, et veillait sur lui.

Il avait compris, en grandissant, que les monstres de son enfance n'étaient pas ce qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient. Mais pourtant il les entendait encore, parfois. Et alors le silence tranquille qu'apportait Kuroo en se blottissant contre lui le soulageait.

Lorsque Kuroo était là, avec son aura bleue apaisante, avec son sourire, Kenma avait le sentiment qu'enfin, il pouvait souffler. Le soir était ainsi son seul instant de répit dans cette vie qui en attendait trop de lui, et le pressait dans tous les sens. Les pressions scolaires, les pressions professionnelles, les pressions sociales, lorsque toutes l'accablaient ensemble, qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur le troqueur de sommeil pour le soulager. Il savait que la nuit serait réparatrice, car avec Kuroo pour le protéger, il pourrait, pendant quelques heures, oublier toutes les choses qui le terrifiaient et faisaient de sa vie une rengaine d'angoisse jour après jour.

— C'est encore à cette heure-là que tu rentres ! Tu as encore bu c'est ça ? Tu empestes !

Kenma leva les yeux de son téléphone, et lança un regard fatigué en direction de la porte de sa chambre. Voilà que les monstres de son enfance s'éveillaient encore. Ses parents se disputaient encore.

— Peut-être que je rentrerais plus tôt si je savais que je serais bien accueilli dans ma propre maison !

Une porte claqua, faisant presque trembler les murs de la maison. Kenma entendit sa mère crier encore en insultant son père, et son père lui retourner ses insultes. Quelque chose tomba et se brisa. En dix ans, les monstres n'avaient pas changé. Ils avaient toujours adoré détruire.

Avec le temps, ils avaient arrêté de faire peur à Kenma. Maintenant, lorsqu'il les entendait, il était juste saisi d'une grande fatigue, et d'une envie de disparaître ou de les faire disparaître. Il voulait le silence. Pourquoi pas éternel. Pouvoir simplement être au calme, enfin. Dans un endroit dont lui seul aurait connaissance, où rien ne viendrait lui faire de mal.

Il soupira, et il ferma les yeux. Il sentit la main de Kuroo contre son bras, et une seconde plus tard, il était allongé contre le troqueur de sommeil. Aujourd'hui, après dix années, il n'avait plus peur de se blottir contre lui. Kuroo avait grandi pour devenir plus grand que lui, et plus large d'épaules aussi. Alors lorsqu'il se retrouvait tout contre son torse, entouré par ses bras, Kenma avait l'impression qu'il était bordé d'une armure.

Kuroo posa son front contre le sien, et le silence se fit. Les cris se turent, et dans l'irréel calme qui envahit soudain la chambre, Kenma eut envie de pleurer. Il était un peu fatigué, épuisé de tout. De ses parents qui hurlaient depuis dix ans, de la vie qui lui avait attaché un rocher dans le dos et le forçait à avancer avec ce poids insupportable, des milliers de paires d'yeux qu'il avait l'impression de sentir en permanence braquées sur lui.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Kuroo, et il savait ce que Kenma pensait. Je te protège.

— Tu ne pourras pas toujours me protéger, dit amèrement son protégé.

— Je le ferai autant que possible.

Kuroo resserra doucement son étreinte. La lumière qui émanait de sa peau était incroyablement douce ce soir-là.

— Je ne suis pas humain, Kenma, déclara-t-il. Lorsque tu seras vieux, j'aurai encore des centaines d'années devant moi. Alors même si je ne peux protéger que tes nuits, je le ferai jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Il suffit de m'appeler.

C'était une promesse qu'il lui faisait, dans la confidence de la nuit, au creux d'un silence irréel qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, et qu'ils partageaient depuis si longtemps que s'en était devenu la chose la plus normale qui fût en cet Univers.

— Tu promets ?

— Oui. Je serai toujours là.

L'adolescent aurait voulu souffler un merci sincère, venu du fond de son coeur, mais déjà, bercé du silence et de la douce aura du troqueur de sommeil, il s'endormait.

Kuroo le regarda, et il léger sourire vint parer ses lèvres. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à ce petit gars ; cet humain accablé de tant de choses, comme l'étaient tous les humains ces pauvres créatures, et qui trouvait en lui son seul soutient. Il avait été touché par ce garçon-là, et même s'il ne devrait pas, même s'il n'était pas censé se prendre d'affection pour lui, il avait envie d'être toujours là pour lui.

Il ne voulait pas juste le protéger parce que c'était son devoir, il voulait le protéger parce qu'il en avait envie, parce qu'il voulait son bien. Et s'il n'y avait que dans le sommeil qu'il lui apportait qu'il pouvait trouver la paix, alors il ferait en sorte de toujours lui offrir ce répit, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Un jour, un garçon de la lune qu'on appelait troqueur de sommeil avait trouvé sur Terre une chose précieuse qu'il voulait toujours garder.

Les humains avaient besoin d'eux, besoin du sommeil protecteur qu'ils pouvaient leur offrir en échange de la plus petite bricole. Ils n'étaient pas cupides, les troqueurs de sommeil ; pour eux, l'argent n'avait aucun intérêt. Les Hommes passaient leur vie entière à batailler, et pour certains, c'était trop dur. Et c'était triste.

Mais Kuroo avait promis, et il s'était promis de faire en sorte que la vie cruelle ne brise jamais son petit protégé. Ce petit garçon qu'il avait connu terrorisé par des monstres et qu'il avait vu grandir en en craignant d'autres d'un autre genre. Il le protégerait. Chaque soir, après la dureté du jour, il l'endormirait et veillerait sur sa nuit pour être sûr qu'il puisse avoir un instant de répit. Dans une bulle d'irréalité, comme si rien de ce qui était vrai n'existait plus, comme si tout était sourd et léger, il l'endormirait.

Et il veillerait sur lui.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Kuroo et Kenma ont vraiment la plus pure des relations à mes yeux :')**

 **N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, même très court, c'est vraiment important pour les auteurs ! On vous offre notre travail, alors c'est vraiment important pour nous d'avoir un retour en échange :D**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
